Naminé and Joey Season 1
by The Director 999
Summary: Naminé meets a new kid in school... well, at least, she thinks he's new. Strong Naminé X O.C., hints at Sora X Kairi and Roxas X Naminé
1. Merry Christmas

Naminé's Christmas Fanfiction

By The Director

Starring: (in order of appearance)

Naminé (KHII)

Kairi (KH)

Sora (KH)

Roxas (KHII)

Joey (ANSP)

Zexion (KH: CoM)

It was a cold winter's day. Naminé was not entirely used to snow, being that she lived on a Tropical Island. With all that had happened the past couple of days, she wouldn't be surprised by anything.

But, of course, this isn't where our story begins. The REAL story started off several days ago, noontime.

It was still winter, but it was a tad bit colder than it usually was in the winter around there. The weatherman had said that it might pour sleet and hail, but no snow. Naturally, living on a tropical island, Naminé, Kairi and everyone else never saw snow. Sora and Riku, however, had seen snow before on their interplanetary travels.

Naminé was one of the unlucky few to have never seen snowfall. Kairi walked in to Naminé's room to find her drawing once again. She knelt down next to her sister and looked at her sketchbook.

"Do you ever stop drawing," asked Kairi, sarcastically.

"Not really, sis." Replied Naminé. "I've never let this book out of my sight. This book has all of my sketches and stories. I'll never let this book leave me. It's like my soul."

Kairi stared at her sister and got up. "Well," she said. "You're not the only one in our class that loves to draw." Naminé looked up for a second at Kairi, asking her to continue. "His name's Joey. I could probably introduce you to him, provided I can actually find him. He normally tends to be alone."

Naminé looked back at her sketchbook and continued to draw. She then said, quietly, "I would like that a lot. Please do try to find him."

Kairi looked at her sister with a smile. She had finally got her sister to put the sketchbook down and try to socially interact. She shut the door behind her and walked out to the hallway.

Naminé set down her sketchbook and climbed on top of her bed. She lay down, head facing the bottom, and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels and eventually stopped on a random channel. It was her favorite old show, Star Trek. She thought to herself, "I must be the only person in our grade that likes this show…"

The next day…

Sora and Roxas stepped out of their house and headed off towards school. They eventually met up with Kairi and Naminé. They all walked to school together, as they did every morning. Naminé, however, was anxious to get to school and meet this boy that Kairi was talking about.

Roxas looked at Naminé ad noticed she didn't have her sketchbook under her arm, as she normally did. "Hey, Naminé," he asked. "Where's your sketchbook? Don't you always have it with you?"

She nodded and pulled it out of her backpack. Roxas looked confused. She never kept it in her backpack. And where were her colored pencils? Didn't she always keep those with her?

When they finally got to school, Naminé immediately ran up to Kairi and asked where the boy was. Kairi said that he was actually in Naminé's homeroom. Naminé immediately ran to her classroom and stopped right in front of it. She quickly pulled her sketchbook out from her backpack and slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Naminé," the teacher said, kindly.

"Hello, Ma'am," she said. Naminé scanned the room and took a seat, not seeing anyone she hadn't already seen. She placed he sketchbook down on the table and looked at her old drawings, quickly.

About two minutes later, the door opened again and a boy stepped in, carrying multiple backpacks. He pulled out the chair beside Naminé, as it was the only free one, and sat down. He set one backpack on the table, being it a carry-on, and set the other one by his side on the ground next to his chair. He pulled out a green folder and opened it up, revealing a goldmine of Manga drawings, all by him.

Naminé couldn't help but drop her jaw when she saw all the drawings. "He really likes to draw," she thought to herself. He flipped through some papers to a comic strip of Deidara and Tobi from Naruto Shippuden he had been working on and pulled out several pencils. He hastily sketched out the rest of the comic and then switched pencils and began to fill it in with color.

Naminé, who was reading what bit of the comic he had already written (which appeared to be a Comedy, or perhaps a Parody), and couldn't help but laugh a little. When the child looked up to see Naminé reading his comic, he smiled politely and continued to color and shade.

Naminé opened her sketchbook to an empty page and attempted to start to draw. This was the second part of her ingenious plan to get the boy to notice her. She looked at him and asked politely, "May I borrow a pencil, I seem to have forgotten mine." The boy looked at her, nodded, and handed her one of his black pencils.

He then looked at her and said, "My name's Joey, by the way. Pleasure to meet you." Naminé blushed and answered. "Pleasure's all mine." She said as she shrugged.

Somewhere around 17 minutes later…

"Kairi!" Naminé ran directly to her sister as she yelled.

'What is it, Naminé?"

"Kairi! I got Joey to talk to me!" Kairi stared at her sister, dumbstruck and astounded.

"Are you serious?! That's great, Naminé! I thought he was one of those kids that would never talk to anyone. You've done the impossible!" Kairi and Naminé both seemed very excited. However, there was one person who was not so happy…

Roxas, who was spying on their conversation, overheard this from behind one of the pillars in front of one of the school's classrooms.

"She found another guy?" He asked himself. "How can that be? I… I've loved her for so long… why?" Roxas quickly got up off of his knees and ran down the hallway.

At the end of the school day, the gang of now five (Naminé invited Joey to become part of their group of friends) all headed home. Joey, to Kairi and Sora's surprise (they took classes with him) was smiling and talking to Naminé the whole road home. When they all got to the edge of the island, they all departed separate ways. Sora and Roxas to the east, Kairi and Naminé to the west, and Joey back south, to their respective houses.

When Joey had gotten to his house, he set his roll-on backpack next to the door and plopped his other backpack next to it, after pulling out his green folder. He flipped to a drawing of Naminé he made and stared at it for a bit, smiling. He then looked at the stairs. "Hey, Bro, I'm home!" He yelled upstairs. No answer. "Bro?" He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

'Dear Joey, went to a movie. Be back around six or seven. Help yourself to the fridge, as long as you don't eat my chocolate cookies. –Your Big Bro.'

"Great," Joey said to himself. "I wonder what's on television." He lay down on the couch and flipped through some channels, nothing good on. He quickly went to his room and grabbed a DVD. He went back downstairs and placed the disc inside the DVD player. The screen read: 'Star Trek: episodes 1-80, Disc 1'.

"I bet," he said, "That I'm the only kid in my grade that likes this show."

When Naminé and Kairi had gotten to their house, Kairi immediately sat down and started to watch television, whereas Naminé went directly to her room and started to draw. She then flipped to a drawing of Joey she had in her sketchbook and stared at it, smiling. She then began to draw another picture, of her and Joey.

"What a fiction," she said. "I bet he really just wants to be my friend, the lonely kid. He probably only likes me that far. I wish he could know how I felt about him…"

When Roxas and Sora had gotten to their house, Roxas went directly to his room. Sora sat down on the couch and took a nap, taking advantage of the first day in years without homework.

When Roxas got to his room, he immediately flung himself on the bed. "That bastard," he said. "That no-good bastard. Stealing my girl. I'll teach him a thing or two.

The next day…

Joey was at his locker, attempting to read his own handwriting to find his schedule for the day. The only other people in the hallway at the time were Naminé, Roxas, and a few other children. When Joey shut his locker door, he noticed Roxas standing right next to him.

"Oh, hiya, Roxas," Joey said to him. "What's up?" Roxas just stood there, not speaking. "Roxas? Hello, Earth to Roxas! You there?" Roxas stood there, not moving. "Roxa-" All of a sudden, Roxas made direct eye contact with Joey and punched him right in the middle of the face. "AHHHHHHH!!!"

Naminé and some of the other kids all flung around and gathered around the scene. Naminé saw Joey on the ground grasping his nose, and Roxas' fist covered with blood.

"Joey!" Naminé screamed at the top of her lungs. She immediately ran over to Joey and rested his head on her knees, as he was now unconscious. "Roxas, how could you do this?" Roxas didn't move at all, he just stood there, looking ready to kill Joey, if necessary. "Why? Answer me, dammit!" He still stood there, not answering her questions. "I hate you, Roxas! I hate you!"

Roxas felt his fist drip blood off of it as he walked away. When he was halfway down the hallway, he turned around and looked at Naminé. "I did it," he said. "To protect you, Naminé." He continued walking down the hallway until he was at the door to his next class, and walked inside. Naminé, not fully understanding what Roxas meant, looked back at Joey. She held him to her chest and began to cry.

A short time later…

Joey awoke in a white bed with a television near the foot of his bed and another empty bed next to him, also with a small television. He tried to get up, but he felt a bit too much pain when he tried to and sat back down. A lady with a white Jacket and a hat with a red cross on it came in.

"Hello, Joseph," she said in a calm tone. Joey looked around and then back at the lady.

"Where am I, Ma'am," he said.

"This is the Destiny Island Hospital. Apparently a classmate of yours almost broke your nose and severely damaged a few of your backbones when you hit the ground."

Joey looked around the room. He saw that there were several drawings next to him and little bunches of flowers all in a vase. The Nurse saw that he was looking at the bedside table and looked back at him.

"A little girl with blonde hair visited every day during visiting hours while you were in here during every second of visiting hours. She even begged us to stay a few hours later every day she was here. She left several drawings for you as well as some roses. Feel free to look at them," the lady said as she handed Joey the drawings. Then the nurse left and went down the hall.

Joey forwarded through the drawings and noticed they were all actually of him and Naminé. The last one, however, made Joey feel weightless and perfectly healed. Three words were printed on the page: I LOVE YOU.

Joey felt himself lift out of the bed and walk down the hallway. He looked at the lady at the main desk. She was the same woman that visited his room. The lady looked at him like he was a god of healing, having already been able to walk after such a horrible injury.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said, politely. "What day is it today?" The nurse looked at him and at the calendar behind the desk.

"Today's Christmas Eve, almost Christmas day by bout an hour or two," She said. Joey looked odd, and ran out the front door. He came to his house and flung the door open.

"ZEXION!" he yelled. His brother came to the front door and wiped his eyes, as he was just sleeping.

"Could y' possibly scream any LOUDER? What is it, bro?" Zexion seemed to have been sleeping for several hours. Joey, knowing him as his brother, knew that this was normal.

"Zexion, did Naminé come by here?"

"Y' mean that little blonde girl who loves drawing? Yeah, she came here every five minutes after the Hospital kicked her out asking if you had come home yet. Why?"

Joey immediately ran out the door to Naminé's house down the beach and rung her doorbell. Naminé opened the door, tissue box in-hand, and looked up to see Joey standing there, smiling. She immediately smiled and started to cry as she flung her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said, comfortingly.

"I got your drawings," Joey said, with a bit of affection in his voice.

"Y-You did?" He nodded. "I'm glad."

"I feel the same." They both heard a bell toll twelve times, signaling that it was Christmas day. "Merry Christmas, Naminé."

"Merry Christmas, Joey." At this, they kissed. As soon as it happened, though, it began to snow. They both broke apart and stared at the sky. After all that had happened over the past couple of days, nothing would surprise them.

*Afterward*

Roxas, who had injured Joey badly, was put in a school for juvenile delinquents and lived there for eighteen years.

Sora, being the brother of a juvie, went through different planets on a quest to hide his shame.

Kairi, being over-excited for her sister, became so overjoyed, she felt like doing anything, and became Destiny Island's first woman president.

Zexion, being a former member of Organization XIII, renounced his evil ways and became the world's youngest McDonalds manager.

And Joey and Naminé, realizing their true affection for each other, began spending all of their time with each other and lived happily ever after.

Sorry if you hated that ending, I just couldn't resist a cute ending.


	2. Kairi's Christmas Carol

Kairi's Christmas Carol

A Fan fiction by The Director

...What? You want to know what happens before the presidential stuff, juvie and McDonalds? Oh alright, here it is.

It has been a year since Naminé and Joey first fell in love with each other. Since then, snowfall had become regular around Destiny Islands. However, there was one person who didn't like Christmas so much.

Now, this person isn't the Grinch at all. This Christmas-hater was, in fact, Kairi. Now we all know how these kinds of stories end, but you always need to know where you're going before you get there, so here's the story.

"Kairi, I'm going out!" Naminé said to her sister while putting on her jacket.

"To where?" Kairi asked from the living room couch, while watching television.

"The movies, with Joey." She strapped on a shoulder bag and slipped on her shoes.

"Alright, just be back soon, alright?"

"Will do."

"Do you know what Joey wants for Christmas?"

"Probably the same thing as last year, to spend a day with his brother and us. We're practically his family."

"Right. And don't eat too much junk. Mom's out of town tonight, and I'll be cooking dinner. It's my special recipe from when we were kids."

"Aw… not Licormellow Soufflé again…" Kairi had her own recipe of melted marshmallows with warm caramel coated licorice sticks and crushed potato chips as a sort of peanut on top of an ice-cream sundae, all grilled to a nice, sugar-coated dessert.

"Yes, again!" Kairi responded, enthusiastically. "This recipe has been buried in the bottom of my closet for nine weeks now, and I WILL make Licormellow Soufflé!" She quickly started to rummage through the cabinets for material to make her special dish with.

Now, of course, you're probably wondering why Kairi hated Christmas so much, as this already seems like a happy moment of hers. Making Licormellow isn't hard really, and it isn't all of the material possessions around Christmas, either. In fact, that was one of her favorite parts of Christmas. It was, really, what happened next that made her hate Christmas so much…

Naminé came back inside about two-and-a-half hours later, carrying Joey on her back. Outside there was a furious snowstorm. The ground was covered with several feet of snow, almost up to Naminé's head. She set Joey on the floor next to her as she quickly set her coat and gloves down and took off her snow boots. Kairi looked at Naminé when she dragged Joey in.

"What," she said. "Could he not bear saying goodbye and collapsed on the ground?" Naminé shook her head no.

"Nope," she said. "Since Zexion gets colds easily, he said Joey could stay with us for a while. Isn't that great?"

Kairi looked dumbfound. "What?" She looked at Naminé like she was crazy. "You can't have him spend the night here! What if we all get colds and die?"

"But Kairi-"

"Naminé, Mom said this house was under my command while she's away, and I say he can't come in under that condition."

"But Kairi… You can't do that!"

"I believe I can, Naminé. Now get him outta here!"

Naminé looked at Kairi with great contempt. "I HATE YOU!" She ran out the door, holding Joey's unconscious body behind her. While being dragged through the snow, Joey woke up. He sneezed, making Naminé acknowledge he was awake, now.

He stood up next to Naminé and they both walked to his house. Once there, he invited Naminé inside and gave her some hot cocoa and a blanket. Zexion, acting like himself, stayed a bit far away from Joey and Naminé as not to catch a cold. He flipped through the channels and eventually put his feet up on the couch and tried to take a nap.

"Yo, Zexion!" Joey shouted from across the hall, where he was getting himself a cup of hot cocoa. "I just cleaned the place this morning. Y' could at least not get your muddy boots all over the couch."

"Yeah, I could, couldn't I?"

Sometime after Zexion fell asleep, Joey put in his Star Trek DVD and he and Naminé watched it for a while. Sometime later, Joey looked at Naminé and saw that she looked like she had been crying earlier.

"Hey, were you crying earlier?" He asked.

"Um… yeah, I s'ppose so, yeah."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, right, you were unconscious at the time. Mm… nothing, just me and Kairi having a little fight, is all."

"Kay. Just wondering." They both sat silent for some time.

"Hey, Joey…" Naminé started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my friend." She then hugged him tightly as they both fell asleep right on the couch.

It's currently Christmas Eve, as it has been for the current portion of the story. Now then, we'll quickly step the story over a few blocks to where Kairi is, at home in her bed. Now, in case you haven't figured out what it is Kairi hate about Christmas, well, is actually missing it. See, Kairi had spent so many Christmas' with her full family, and since Naminé was over at Joey's house that day, her mother wouldn't be back until Boxing Day, and her dad was in Traverse Town discussing the plans for the next war on the Heartless. Kairi had nobody to celebrate the holiday with.

"I hate Christmas. Stupid Joey had to get sick, and make my sister make him feel better by spending the day with him, and… and what if she gets sick then? Then I'll have to take care of her… and Joey's brother won't help at all…" Kairi mumbled to herself almost all night before she finally fell asleep. However, this was not to last…

All of a sudden, the widow flew open and the snow blew in everywhere. Kairi leapt out of bed to shut the windows, but the wind was too strong. She flew head over heels back into her bed. There, she heard groaning and rattling of chains outside her door. She dove under the covers and halted her breathing, as not to be heard.

She then heard someone open the door and sit down in the rocker in the room. She heard a voice talk to her. "Kairi… well, come on out. Don't be afraid, deary, I won't hurt you." It sounded like an old lady speaking. The voice sounded very familiar, but it couldn't be…

"Granny?" Kairi got out from under the sheets to see her grandmother sitting on the rocker in her room. "Granny! You're alive!" Kairi ran to hug her Grandmother, but her hands went right through her. "Y-you're a ghost?"

"Indeed, I am, darling." Kairi walked back and sat down on the edge of her bed, facing the rocker. "You see, deary, I came to tell you that, well, you used to like Christmas a lot. Since, however, you now say you hate Christmas, well, I suppose I am forced to use the Christmas Carol."

"The Christmas Carol?" Kairi asked with great naivety. "What exactly is that?"

Kairi's Grandma rocked back and forth in the chair. "You remember them, don't you deary? You used to watch it at my house all the time when you were younger."

"Y-You mean the Christmas Carol?" Kairi's grandmother nodded.

"You will be visited by three sprits of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. If you don't change your ways, sweetie, you will…"

Lightning struck the windows and Kairi's grandmother disappeared. Kairi stared at the Rocker as it stopped moving. She then crawled back to the top of her bed and pulled the sheets over her shoulders, afraid of a midnight visitor…

One hour later…

Kairi heard someone outside her bedroom window. Knocking. They were knocking on the window. She got out of bed and opened up the window to let in a small Moogle.

"Greetings, kupo." The Moogle said, cutely. Kairi looked at the Moogle and hugged it.

"Aw, you're soooooo cute!"

Kairi hugged the Moogle tightly as it opened a door to the past.

Four years ago…

Kairi noticed herself in a small classroom of fourth-graders. At this point, all Animé characters were melon-headed chibis. Kairi noticed a young Sora crossing the room and giving a small picture to young Kairi. She accepted it, put it in her backpack, and went home with Naminé.

Young Kairi got home, showed the picture to her mom, and ran it up to her room. She posted it up against the wall and gave a big smile. Teen Kairi looked in the window and saw the picture against the wall. The Moogle then opened up another portal farther in the future and threw Kairi in.

One year later…

Kairi got out of the portal and saw the small puppy that she got for Christmas, once. It ran after Kairi to her room and yipped adorably. He eventually saw the picture from the previous year that Sora had given to Kairi and bit it. He threw his mouth back and forth, tearing the paper to shreds. Kairi took the picture from the puppy and noticed that he had torn up the Sora half of it, leaving Kairi on the picture.

Young Kairi sat on her floor and cried. Kairi looked at the Moogle, nodded, and went back to her own time.

An hour later, another spirit visited her; only… he was a little hard to understand…

"Kweh." The spirit of Christmas present was a Chocobo.

Kairi looked at it, barely understanding what it said. "A Chocobo? The spirit of Christmas Present is a Chocobo?" The Chocobo nodded. "Can you speak English?" It nodded.

"Indeed, I can. We're not really all-ignorant birds of lore as legends say. Now then, Kairi, come, I shall show you the world of Christmas, current day."

The Chocobo let Kairi hop on its back as it flew out the window. They flew over many some houses on Destiny Islands. The Chocobo eventually ended the ride and set himself down outside Joey's house. Kairi hopped off of his back and looked in through the window. The Chocobo nudged her through the wall; now indicating she could go through walls at the current time.

She stooped over the edge of the couch, watching Star Trek, still playing on DVD. She looked down at the couch and saw Joey and Naminé, asleep on each other's head. Joey barely woke up and noticed Naminé asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and then turned away and coughed into his arm.

Naminé woke up, hearing him cough. She smiled. "You okay," she said. Joey looked at her and smiled.

"It's just a cold. I'll be fine," he said. Naminé set her head down on a pillow and fell back asleep. Joey stared at the screen for a while and then looked at the clock. He then looked at Naminé and stroked her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Naminé." He then set a blanket over her back, went to the other side of the couch, and slept. Kairi overlooked the whole thing.

"You see?" The Chocobo said to Kairi. "They really do love each other, enough to put their own lives at sake. You must respect that, and not get in the way of it. That is why Naminé said she hated you. She wanted to be with him."

Kairi kept looking at the two. Eventually, Zexion woke up. He saw the Chocobo on the top floor and slapped his forehead.

"When my brother told me to try and protect the house from Chocobos, I could've sworn it was a damn joke." The Chocobo let Kairi on its back as it flew out the window. Zexion stuck his head out the window and threw several rocks. They all missed. The Chocobo flew away in the sky.

"Kairi," it said. "Did you notice something about that child?"

"Y' mean Joey?" Kairi asked. "Yeah. He's got a cold, right?"

"Yes, but this cold in a year or two will turn into the flu. Then, three years later it will become Pneumonia. Two days after that… Well, that's a story for the next spirit to tell."

Kairi looked worried and grasped her shirt over her heart.

"Spirit, he won't… won't… die, will he?" The spirit looked down and flew to Kairi's house. He dropped he off inside and faced the window.

"As Past and I grow older, the future spirit grows younger. I age rapidly with time, as time is his fountain of youth. Please, do remember the threat that one person could pose on the world."

The Chocobo flew out the window and never turned back. Not once.

Kairi looked out the window as the Chocobo flew way in the wind. As she turned around and faced her bed, however, she noticed a man in an Organization XIII robe standing right in front of her. She was scared out of her wits.

"So, you're the ghost of Christmas Future, right?" It nodded. "Well… I would like to see how future life turns out. May you please take me there?" It nodded again, stuck out its hand, and opened a portal.

They both walked through it.

Christmas eve, five years later…

The whole island looked mostly the same. Kairi noticed, however, that people could see her now. But none of them seemed to be able to see the spirit. She walked down one of the streets to Joey's house. Zexion was inside going through some of Joey's stuff. Kairi looked through the window.

"According to this," he said. "I now own almost everything in this house that was his. His Star Trek tapes are to go to Naminé, and his stuffed animals are to remain in place and never be touched. Well, time to raid his Video Game stash!"

Kairi continued along the pathway to her house. She saw an older her sitting on a couch, comforting a crying Naminé. She continued along the road to the local graveyard, where she saw several more gravestones than she remembered. She saw a bunch of roses all set down on one grave. It was too dark to read the epitaph, but she could make out the name. 'Joey Thompson'.

Kairi was in shock. She turned around to the spirit. "Is this really his fate?" he nodded. "No… It can't be… thought Naminé would do anything to protect him." The man in the robe took off his hood.

"She did." Kairi turned around to see Joey.

"But… aren't you dead?"

"I am. But, that's how I got to be a spirit. Naminé made thirty-five donations to the Hospital to find a cure, each of those donations worth several thousand munny each."

"Oh my God… I… I never meant anything bad to you."

"It's alright, after all. You're the one to change this."

"How?"

"How? That's a stupid question to ask. What's the only thing I need for Christmas? Family, friends, and food. I happened to notice you cooking Licormellow Soufflé. That one day after the movies. That always works. Now, go." Joey opened a portal to the present. "Make things right. I'll still be a spirit here, but hopefully I can at least watch my younger self live life to the fullest."

Kairi nodded and dove through the portal. However, right before she went in, lightning came and struck a tree branch above Kairi. Joey pushed her through the portal, but…

Kairi woke up in bed the next day. She looked outside to see snow-covered streets and lampposts. She opened up the window and shouted to Sora down by the beach.

"Hey! Sora!" He turned around and waved. "D' you know what day it is?"

"C'mon, Kairi, you forgot? It's Christmas!" Kairi waved at him and ran down the stairs. She still had time. She noticed a small child with a bucket next to him. The child was playing Christmas melodies on the violin. Kairi pulled out her wallet and dropped in at least 90 munny. The child looked in and stared up at Kairi.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Kairi bowed and ran down the street to Joey's house. She thrust open the door to see Joey, Naminé, Zexion, Sora and Roxas exchanging gifts. She looked at Roxas, queerly.

"Roxas, did they let you out of the Juvie?" He nodded.

"I've renounced my ways and promise not to attempt to kill Joey again." Sora nodded. Kairi then walked in with several gifts in her hands. She passed one out to everyone and watched as he or she all unwrapped the gifts. Kairi had given each person a gift as everyone else had done. (A list of gifts follows)

To Zexion: from Joey, a new robe. From Naminé, a new robe. From Sora, a new robe. From Roxas, a new robe. From Kairi, a new robe.

To Roxas: from Joey: a restraining order (just in case) for 10 feet. From Naminé, a toy train like the one in the Twilight Town station. From Sora, a new Keyblade. From Zexion, a thing of large McDonalds fries. From Kairi, a new computer.

To Sora: From Joey, a miniature bobble head of Kairi. From Naminé, season two of Lost (Sora's favorite show!). From Roxas, a new keyblade. From Zexion, a 100-dollar gift card to McDonalds. From Kairi, a hand-knit scarf.

To Kairi: From Joey, a miniature bobble head of Sora. From Naminé, a complete first season of Young Indiana Jones (Kairi's favorite old TV show!). From Sora, a big hug (Awww… how cute). From Roxas, Speakonia! How cool is that? From Zexion, an IPod ("What!!! I'm your brother and I Didn't get and IPod?!").

To Naminé: From Joey, a complete Star Trek DVD collection (from the Original Star Trek all the way to Enterprise, also including all the movies!) and a hand-sewed doll of her, not to mention a hand-knitted blanket. From Sora, a birdie. From Roxas, a love poem (even after all that a wile back, he's still desperate). From Zexion, an Organization robe. From Kairi, a big sisterly hug.

And to Joey: From Naminé, a kiss (after everyone else had left, of course). From Sora, a 3-gig memory stick for saving his fan fictions portably (If it wasn't for him, this'd be online a week later). From Roxas, a Naminé plushie. From Zexion, a new sketchbook and colored pencils, in addition to the KH2 official soundtrack. And from Kairi, Licormellow soufflé!

All in all, it was a good Christmas. Zexion (wearing a kiss-the-cook apron and chef hat) prepared dinner that day. The results were sub-par. (Zexion, you idiot! The recipe calls for Baking Powder! NOT Baking SODA!) Otherwise, it was a good evening.

After dinner, when almost everyone had gone home, Naminé gave Joey a big hug, as they parted homeward. Kairi smiled and walked home. When Naminé was somewhat far from the house, she heard Joey say something, softly.

"God bless us, every one."

The End


	3. Revenge of the Organization

The Revenge of the Organization, the third installment of the Naminé Fanfiction series.

It was springtime around the Islands. Around this time, the schools were letting students out for spring break. Everyone had plans for the break. Sora and Roxas were going to Twilight Town to visit Hayner and Co. Kairi and Naminé were going to stay on the islands for the duration of the break and enjoy the beach. Joey and Zexion, however, were both waiting for one thing: the return of the eldest sibling, Vincent.

Vincent, about four years ago, had left the islands for Radiant Garden to help with the rebuilding of the Hollow and the town. He promised to be back in the spring. However, it had been spring several times, and still no sight of Vincent. Although Zexion was normally one of those kinds of people who sits down at home and does nothing, he was actually one of those people who were waiting for something, the return of his brother.

Joey was always depressed all of those years because he just wanted his brother to return. Naminé seemed to have filled that void, but only barely. When Joey and Zexion had heard that their brother had been cryogenically frozen, they were both traumatized. They thought they would never see their brother again. However, this was not true…

It was 4 o' clock exactly, about time the schools got out. The gang walked homeward, like always. Sora was the first person to break the silence. "Man," he said. "I am so psyched for Spring Break." Kairi nodded. She and Naminé were also as excited for spring as everyone else.

Well, mostly everyone else. Joey was still depressed, awaiting yet another spring without the return of his eldest brother. "Yeah, you guys have fun this spring," he said. Naminé looked at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Joey," she said, attempting to perk him up. "Are you and Zexion doing anything over break?" Joey shook his head.

"Same thing we do every spring," he said. "Sit at home, play video games, and expect a ship to crash into that island." He pointed at the island that they always visited. All of a sudden, the sky grew red. A large, crimson Gummi Ship crashed directly into the island that Joey pointed at. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Well," Sora said. "Now you have one less thing to expect to happen this spring." Joey nodded. All of a sudden, he dropped his backpack and ran directly to the docks. Naminé grabbed his backpack as it hit the sand and followed him, soon followed by everyone else.

Joey immediately got into a boat, flew over the side and picked up an oar. Naminé hopped in right after him as they both went to the island. Sora, Kairi and Roxas all grabbed another boat and followed Joey and Naminé. In a manner of minutes, they all docked the boats. Joey ran to the ship and looked all over it.

"It's just as I thought," he said. "This is my brother's ship." The hatch door opened up, slowly. Everyone stepped back. A metal glove pulled the door up fully. A metallic boot stepped onto the sand. A crimson cape flew out from the back as the person backed out of the ship. Vincent Valentine Thompson, eldest of the Thompson brothers.

He turned around to see his littlest brother standing outside his ship with several of his friends. Vincent smiled. "Well, Joey," he said. "Certainly has been a while. But what I'm really surprised at is…" He stepped up closer so he was right next to Joey. "You don't seem to have grown much in three years."

Joey's face lit up. He felt his teeth grind together. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "Whaddya mean? You just got back from a three-and-a-half-year journey and you already make fun of my size?!" Vincent smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit." Joey heard Naminé laugh and calmed down.

"By the way, Vincent," he said. "This is my girlfriend, Naminé." Naminé hugged Joey affectionately. Vincent looked puzzled.

"Naminé?" he asked. Naminé nodded. "Joey, isn't that the girl you wouldn't shut up about back when you were in fourth grade?" Joey turned beat-red. He immediately picked up a baseball bat from the old baseball field in the sand.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" He started chasing Vincent around the island hitting him over the head with the bat.

Joey thrust open the door to his house, to find Zexion channel surfing again. Joey smiled, evilly. "Hey Zexion," he said, tantalizingly. "Guess who's here?" Zexion got up from the couch, throwing the remote down on the ground, and walked to the front door. When he saw Vincent at the door, he almost screamed.

"V-Vincent?" He asked, almost not believing it. Vincent nodded.

"Sorry I was gone so long," he said. "I had a couple of run-ins with some people called the Tsviets."

Time passed, and things became normal again on the islands. However, one day, Vincent left the islands again. He said the ship had been repaired and he had to settle a score. Life on the islands slowly returned to normal after Vincent's leave. Joey started to spend all of his time on the beach alone again, like he did before he met Naminé.

Naminé walked up to Joey on the edge of the beach and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said in a clam tone. "You haven't showed up in a while for school. You feeling alright?" Joey didn't move at all. Naminé stared at Joey, feeling his sorrow. "You miss your brother, don't you?"

"Vincent was my role model when I was younger." Joey looked up at the sunset. "I always wanted to be just like him. I would often steal his cape and walk around the house wearing it for a couple hours until he laughed a bit and took it off me. I was never stupid enough to try out one of his guns, but Zexion did, once. Shot a burglar that was about to steal all of the stuff in my room. I think that was the only time he ever really protected me."

Naminé looked out at the sunset, as Joey was. "Well", she said, calmly. "I bet he'll come back some day, some day real soon." Joey nodded slightly. "In the meantime, you know you've always got me here." She hugged Joey as they got up and walked home.

Zexion was sitting on the couch at home watching Joey's old Star Trek tapes. Joey walked in with Naminé half asleep on Joey's shoulder. "Hey!" Joey yelled at Zexion. "Those are my Star Trek tapes! Not yours!" Joey was about to leap forward, until he noticed Naminé slowly slip onto the ground and fall asleep. Joey set her down on the couch as he slowly walked in to the kitchen with Zexion.

As Joey reached for the door, Zexion quickly grabbed Joey's arm. "What up?" Joey pulled his arm away from Zexion.

"Don't go in there yet!" Zexion seemed very frantic.

"Why not? And whaddya mean 'yet'?"

"Um… I… need to refurbish the place?"

"Uh-huh."

Joey pushed on the door, as it swung open. Almost immediately afterwards, Joey fell to the ground and felt someone step on him. He heard a familiar laugh.

"Kid, what've I told you about lying down on the job?" Joey looked straight up to see a person very familiar to him, his older sister, Larexene.

"Heya, big sis. Long-time no-see!" Joey looked up and saw her bend down and flick him in the face. "You still haven't changed."

"Neither have you, shrimp."

Joey stared straight up at his sister. He spoke with gritted teeth. "Larexene, please get off of me so I can kill you." As she stepped of Joey's back, he lunged up and prepared to strangle her. "WHO YOU CALLIN' A GODDAMN SHRIMP! IF I WAS WEARING HIGH-HEELS I'D BE TALL, TOO!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Naminé walked into the room to see her boyfriend being picked on by his sister. "Um… is there something I'm missing here?" Larexene dropped her brother onto the floor.

"And who're you?" Larexene walked over to Naminé. She shuddered in a corner as Larexene smiled her evil smile.

"That's Naminé. She's my girlfriend" Joey got up off the ground as he brushed off his shoulders. Naminé ran over to Joey and hid behind him. "And that," he said to Naminé, as he pointed at Larexene. "Is my sister, Larexene."

Naminé got out from behind Joey and looked at Larexene. She eyed the cloak that Larexene was wearing. "You have two Organization members in the family?" she asked. Joey reluctantly nodded. Larexene opened up the door to the kitchen to see a bright white light. All of a sudden, Larexene and Zexion disappeared into thin air.

"Zexion?" Joey looked around the house. "Zexion!" Joey ran outside and looked around. He yelled up at the sky. "ZEXION!" Joey lost all feeling in his arms as he let them fall to his sides. He sat down on the porch and rested his head on his legs. Naminé walked up next to Joey and sat down next to him. She lifted up his head and set it down on her lap.

"It's alright, Joey. We'll get him back." Joey got up and rested his head on Naminé's shoulder.

"I know, but he was my closest of all my siblings. I spent all my life with him. Vincent was gone on a trip for the first five years of my life, so I never knew him too well. And big sis… well, she was really always bullying me, so I never got along with her too well. Zexion was really the only one I could trust."

Naminé looked up at the stars, trying to find an answer. Then it hit her. She got up quickly. "Joey! I know how we can save your brother!" Joey got up and nodded. She quickly grabbed his arm and turned around, running to Sora and Roxas' house. She rang the doorbell several times. Sora came to the door, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts.

"Naminé? Joey?" Sora rubbed his eyes and squinted at the two. "Do you two have ANY idea what time it is?" Sora picked up a clock and held it in front of Naminé's face. "Eleven o' clock at night." Naminé pushed the clock down out of her face.

"Sora, we need your help with something." She sounded very serious when she spoke. Sora invited them into the house.

"Please keep this brief, my mom may still be asleep, and if she is I don't want to wake her." Naminé and Joey sat down on the couch parallel to Sora. "So what's all this about?"

Naminé started to say something, but then Joey picked up his head and started to speak. "Zexion's been taken somewhere, and I don't know where. My older sister, too." Sora woke up instantly.

"You have a sister?!" Joey nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

Sora listened as Joey thoroughly explained his family tree and his relations with the Organization. Eventually, when Joey finally finished his explanation, Sora got up and signaled for Naminé and Joey to follow him. Sora walked to the Garage and pulled the door open slightly. He looked inside and pulled the door open all the way. Sora let Naminé and Joey inside the garage. He slowly flicked the lights on. Naminé's eyes lit up at the sight of the vehicle. The Gummi Ship.

Joey continued to fly the Gummi ship to The World That Never Was. Naminé, as co-pilot was navigating the ship. Eventually, they finally found the world. Joey set the ship down near the cavern to the south. He and Naminé continued to walk along the world's surface. Eventually, they found the city.

"That's it." Joey looked at the castle. "That's where Zexion is." He started to run forward until he was attacked by a horde of Nobodies. Naminé shrieked. Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of chalk.

"Joey! This is no time for drawing!" Joey looked at Naminé over his shoulder.

"I'm not drawing." Joey got up to reveal he had drawn a large circle intersecting with several triangles. It also had some odd looking symbols on the sides.

"What's that for?"

"Well," Joey said. "I could have done this without a circle, but that amplifies my alchemic power."

"Alchemy?"

Joey clapped his hands together and put them down on the circle. Joey rose up off of the ground. From the circle came a large sword. Joey then grabbed a Nobody and tossed it up into the air. He stabbed another Nobody and watched as the other nobody fell on top of the last one, killing each other.

Joey thrust the sword onto a grate and let it fall into the sewers. "C'mon!" Joey signaled to Naminé to follow him. Naminé looked at the dead Nobodies on the ground. She shuddered and followed Joey.

"Joey…" Naminé looked Joey in the eyes. "Did you have to kill them?"

"Probably not. I really wish I didn't half to at all, but still…" Naminé looked worried, like Joey wasn't the same person she always knew. Joey saw the look of worry on Naminé's face. He smiled.

"Don't worry, Naminé. I promise I won't ever do that ever again." Naminé looked relieved. She started to cry and hugged Joey.

"Thank You." Naminé let go of Joey and began to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I acted like that. I just wanted to protect you."

They both stood up and walked towards the castle. Eventually, they reached the center of the castle. Joey looked back at the elevator they had taken. It had a few drops of blood on the floor. Joey looked ahead at the stairway and walked along with Naminé. They walked into a large room with a square of floor floating on thin air. Joey looked around.

"Zexion! You here?"

Naminé ran up behind Joey and looked around. She stared up at a banister behind them. She saw something dangling off the edge of the banister. As she looked closer, her eyes shrunk. She spoke with a large amount of fear in her voice.

"J-Joey…" Joey turned around to see what she was looking at. The body she was pointing at had a red cape and a gun in one hand. "It's Vincent." Joey felt his heart beat faster and faster. He turned away and ran to the stairwell leading up. The doors slammed shut all around them.

"Dammit! We're trapped!"

A man in a cloak appeared at the top of the banister, near Vincent. He picked up the body and threw it down below to where Joey and Naminé were. Joey turned to see the man throw the body. He tried to run and catch the body. Naminé looked up and saw the body about to land on her head.

Joey jumped straight in between Vincent and Naminé. He grabbed Vincent and set him down on the other side of Naminé. Naminé got up from her crouching position and ran over to Joey.

"Vincent! C'mon, Vincent, you gotta wake up!" Vincent didn't move at all. "Vincent! Vincent! C'mon! Wake up, Dammit, wake up!" Joey began to cry. "Please… don't die on me, bro, wake up. Please just wake up." Naminé bit her lip to stop her from crying, but couldn't help but let her tears fall.

Joey, still hunched over Vincent, began to shake him. "Come on, man! Wake up! Wake up!" Joey started to cry immensely. He was perfectly blinded. Naminé, however, seemed to be the only one to notice Vincent's eyes slowly start to open. Naminé shook Joey for a bit. Joey eventually opened his eyes and saw Vincent staring back at him. Joey smiled and hugged his brother.

Vincent stood up and started to walk towards a door. "Vincent, where're you going?" Vincent didn't answer at all. He slowly walked closer and closer to the door. A cloaked man hopped down onto the square platform in front of Vincent. He slowly reached for his hood and took it off.

"Marluxia. What're you doing here?" The man was indeed Marluxia. He kicked Vincent to the side and pulled out his Scythe.

"What I've done all my life, shrimp. Trying to gain power so I can overthrow the rest of the Organization."

"Sh-SHRIMP?!" Joey ran straight at Marluxia, ready to kill. He was about to punch Marluxia in the face when he remembered his conversation with Naminé several minutes ago. 'I promise I won't ever do that ever again.' His arms went numb as he lost consciousness.

Naminé ran up to Joey's side. "Joey!" Vincent stood up and limped over to where Joey and Naminé were. He took out a gun from halfway across the room and started to fire several rounds at Marluxia. Marluxia eventually fell to the ground. He got up on one knee and started to limp over to Vincent.

Almost as soon as Marluxia got there, two more cloaked members hopped off of the banister and onto the ground below. One of them landed straight on top of Marluxia. That person was Larexene. Zexion landed next to her and pulled off his hood. Joey woke up to see Naminé hunched over him. He got up and looked around the room. He saw Zexion and Larexene and ran over to them, Naminé following close behind.

As he got there, however, he saw someone aim a laser straight down at Joey. It was the superior of The World that Never Was and Organization XIII. Xemnas. Xemnas pointed the laser straight between Joey's eyes. Joey was frozen in place with fear. Vincent looked up to see the laser charge. He felt his legs again as he ran over to Joey. As the laser fired, Vincent jumped right in front of the blast.

As Joey's eyes regained focus of what was going on, he saw Vincent lying on the floor. Joey ran over to him quickly. As Joey got nearer, however, he was shocked to realize that Vincent was disintegrating. "Vincent… no…" Vincent's legs were already entirely gone. Joey ran over to Vincent and looked him in the eyes. "Vincent?"

Vincent looked straight at Joey. He barely was able to talk, but muttered a few words. "Joey… I'm sorry… for… having been gone… so long…"

"Vincent, no! You can't die!" Vincent's eyes slowly closed until they would not open. "Vincent! Vincent!" Vincent's body completely disintegrated. Joey stared at the ground where Vincent had been. He fell to his knees and collapsed. Naminé rushed over to him and picked him up. She followed Zexion out of the castle.

Three weeks later…

Joey was sitting on his couch next to Naminé. Zexion was sitting halfway across the room from the TV, and Larexene was standing almost right in front of Joey and Naminé.

"So Larexene, you sure you're not gonna stay with Zexion and I?"

"Of course not. I'd MUCH rather stay at a hotel than this place."

Naminé sighed a sigh of relief, quietly. Larexene had already packed all her bags to move to the Hotel across the street (Believe it or not she actually DID have bags).

"Although, I will be visiting often." Zexion spat out his soda onto the TV screen.

"WHAT?!" Naminé and Joey shared looks of surprise and distress. Joey looked at Zexion and noticed the soda on the TV.

"You idiot! I just cleaned that! And get a coaster for that soda!"

As Larexene walked out the door, Joey and Zexion continued to fight. Naminé couldn't help but talk to herself. "Well, I'm gonna have to deal with this arguing every time I visit, so I might as well go."

Naminé ran to the door during the argument. "See you later, Joey!" She grabbed her scarf, blew him a kiss, and shut the door behind her.

THE END


	4. Childhood friend

Childhood Friend, the fourth installment in the Naminé Fanfiction series

By The Director

End commentary by the Director, answering the (few) e-mails sent to me asking about my Fanfictions.

It was a quiet autumn day on Destiny Islands. Naminé and Joey were hanging out at Joey's house. Zexion was sleeping in, enjoying the fact that he wasn't going back to school next Thursday, or ever again for that matter. Zexion had graduated College several years previous, and had a job at McDonald's. Kairi had dragged Sora to go with her to Abercrombie and Bitch (Yes, I know it's really Abercrombie and _Fitch_). Roxas was staring at his ceiling doing calculations while his TV rolled some old cartoons.

All in all, it was a normal day. Or, so it seemed…

That exact same day, a Gummi ship was headed straight towards Destiny Islands at a super fast rate. However, the presence of the ship was unknown to all the inhabitants of the islands. Joey noticed that Naminé had fallen asleep on the couch next to him. He set up a pillow or two under her head and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

On the top shelf of the fridge was a giant cup of chocolate pudding. Joey LOVED chocolate pudding. As he grabbed the pudding, he heard a loud crash come from the back yard. Joey grabbed a spoon for his pudding and woke up Naminé. They both ran out to the yard and saw a Gummi ship lodged into the ground. Joey looked closely at the design on the side of the ship.

"I've seen this ship before." The design showed a spiky-haired demon holding an apple. "Ryuk…" All of a sudden the hatch opened up. A blonde-haired girl wearing a black jacket hopped out of the ship. Misa Amane. Joey was stunned.

"Misa?! What the Hell are you doing here?" Naminé seemed shocked that Joey seemed to know everyone who crashes out of the sky in a Gummi ship.

"You know her?" Naminé seemed a little worried when she spoke, like she may be replaced as Joey's girlfriend.

"Unfortunately." Joey seemed quite depressed when he spoke. Naminé felt a bit relieved, she wasn't going anywhere out of Joey's heart.

"UNfortunately?! What do y' mean by that?" Misa seemed quite angry.

"Well, you see, Naminé, it all began 7 years ago, when I was 8 years old." The screen started to get fuzzy and moved in an odd fashion. Then Misa slapped Joey across the face.

"No flashbacks!" Joey rubbed his cheek.

"So what're you doing here?" Misa quickly moved her hand through her hair.

"Actually, I dunno. I found a ship lying around, took it for a spin and wound up here." Joey didn't believe a word of it.

"I see." Naminé hardly looked at Misa, afraid that Joey might fall for her again. "What really happened?"

"Well, that's gonna take a while to explain." Joey got up and walked inside.

"I'll make some coffee." Joey pet his pet Chocobo and walked inside, Naminé following right behind him.

"How exactly do you know this girl?" Joey put the coffee mix in the pot and started it up.

"We were childhood friends, back when we were both eight. See, I was running down a street with my… um… 'Friend,' Sean. We ran so fast we bumped into her when we ran around the corner. After that, she invited herself over and we became friends. About three months later, we had a fight, I came here with Zexion, and she stayed there. She's apparently still got a crush on me."

"Um… Joey… did you two ever… um…" Kiss? Joey knew what she was going to say already.

"No. Never did." Naminé breathed a sigh of relief. "By the way, Naminé, you're birthday is coming up soon, right?" Naminé looked up and nodded. "Well, I think you're going to love my present." Naminé couldn't help but wonder how Joey could've known what she wanted for her birthday. He did go shopping with her a few days previous. Did he see what she was looking at in the window?

"So, what is it?" Joey laughed to himself a bit.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? You'll find out in a few days."

"Oh, I know but you know me, I'm never patient." They both laughed. Joey sat down next to Naminé and hugged her. As he got back up again, he started to talk again.

"And Naminé," She looked up. "There's nothing going on between Misa and I. I honestly still hate her guts from that fight we had with each other seven years ago." Joey turned around and pulled the coffee pot off of the oven top. He poured a cup for himself.

"You want some?" Naminé shook her head. "Suit yourself." He set the coffee pot down on top of the oven again.

"Aren't you going to pour one for Misa?" Joey shrugged.

"Ah, she can get her own glass." Misa walked in, sensing Joey and Naminé were done with their conversation.

"What, I don't get any coffee?" Joey hardly even glanced at her. He signaled to Naminé to follow him to the couch. Naminé sat directly across the table from Misa.

"Hey, Joey, sorry to disrupt your little interrogation, but can you please pick up your room? For a neat-freak, you sure do have a messy room." Zexion walked down the stairs holding a big basket full of laundry.

"Hi, Zexion!" Misa said, cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Misa." Zexion continued to walk down the stairs, but stopped all of a sudden. He set the laundry down and looked over his shoulder to see Misa waving at him from the couch.

"Oh, dammit. What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's no way to treat a girl!" Joey interrupted at the first chance.

"Of course it is. Well, at least to this girl," he said pointing to Misa. He then hugged Naminé. "However, THIS girl deserves respect and kindness." Misa seemed infuriated.

"Hey! I exist, too!" Misa yelled at Joey. He didn't pay any attention to Misa. She got up, breathed heavily, and began to walk out the door. She was halfway towards the door when she stopped all of a sudden. She set down her bag, turned around, ran towards Joey, and kissed him. Joey stood frozen in shock for a second or two, and pushed Misa aside.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Misa smiled and ran out the door. Naminé showed a brief sign of depression, but it quickly passed. "I swear, I'd actually pay to get AWAY from that bitch." Naminé looked a bit worried. Joey looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about her." Naminé shook her head in agreement. She almost never kept to herself. Joey thought for a bit and got up. "Want me to walk you home?" Naminé nodded and got up after Joey.

Three days later…

It was Naminé's fifteenth birthday. She had invited her closest friends to her party, including Joey, Sora, Roxas, Kairi (of course), and even Zexion. When she unwrapped Joey's present, she was filled with excitement, as she thought she already knew what it was. When she had finished, she couldn't help but hug Joey (and almost kill him at the same time by mistake). It was the purple hoodie she had been eyeing in the store.

"Thank you so much, Joey! How can I ever thank you?"

"By not crushing my windpipe, perhaps?" Naminé let go of Joey, slightly embarrassed. She put it on and spun around in front of Joey.

"Does it look okay?" Joey laughed a bit.

"You kidding? It looks perfect!" Naminé and Joey exchanged smiles as Naminé bent down and hugged Joey again.

"Thanks, Joey. You're my best friend." Somehow, nobody else seemed to see this cute moment. As soon as Naminé opened the last gift, they all walked over to the kitchen to get cake. Well, Kairi stayed behind, but they're sisters, after all.

Joey and Naminé got up and walked over to everyone else, and cake. Zexion nudged Joey on the shoulder. He whispered into his ear, "Hey, Joey, didja kiss her?" Joey glared at Zexion and stepped a few steps closer to Naminé.

A few hours later, everyone had left. Joey and Zexion stayed behind to clean up a bit, meaning that Joey cleaned up and Zexion just drank a few sodas and watched TV. When everything had been cleaned up, Naminé kissed Joey.

"Thanks for making this the best birthday ever, Joey." As Naminé walked upstairs, Kairi gave Joey a big hug.

"Thanks for making my sister's birthday the best ever." Kairi followed Naminé upstairs as they both got into their bedrooms and went to bed.

Joey walked outside and flicked the light off behind him. He and Zexion walked long the streets until they reached their house. Zexion reached into his cloak pocket to find the key. He unlocked the door to find that Misa was sitting on a chair in the living room, reading Joey's fanfictions.

"Geez, Joey, you've written a lot of these." Joey could hardly talk. Joey, at the time, was so tired he hardly remembered what happened. The last thing he remembered before he collapsed on his bed upstairs was that Zexion threw Misa onto the street.

Joey's dreams were a bit different that night. He normally dreamt of the day he had just had, or about what he would do the next day, or something about Naminé. But this night, he dreamt about how much Misa was bugging him over the past couple of days. He kept waking up every ten minutes. He couldn't sleep at all. It really didn't help that he had school the next day.

Joey wasn't ready for school in the least bit. He hadn't gotten so much as a wink of sleep. When he walked into class the next morning, he collapsed on the table and fell asleep. Naminé ran up to him and shook him. He got up, shook his head, and looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

"Joey! Are you alright?" Joey forced a nod, looking half-dead.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get any sleep last night." Naminé thought it may have been all of the excitement from yesterday. While Naminé thought, someone else came into the classroom. It was Misa.

"Hey, all! I guess this is my new homeroom?" Naminé felt her anger building up slowly.

"What're you doing here, Misa?" Misa looked at Naminé's hoodie.

"Nice coat. Where'd you get it?"

"Joey gave it to me for my birthday, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Why you're not taking good enough care of the person who made your fifteenth birthday the best day of your life?" Naminé's eyes lit up. She looked down at Joey and grabbed him by his hood. She pulled him up to her side and embraced him in a hug, waking him up.

"Misa, please just leave. I'd like to be alone with Joey for a bit before the teacher comes." No other students were in homeroom at that time, and the three seemed to be the only ones there. Misa looked angry as she walked out of the room. Joey began to talk.

"Naminé, I swear on my life, there is nothing going on between me and Misa, and there never will be again. We only were a couple before I came to the islands, and that will be the only time ever. I swear." Naminé believed him fully, she was just worried about what Misa might try.

Naminé bit her lip to stop her from crying, but couldn't help but shed a few tears. Joey hugged Naminé tightly. Naminé stopped crying and hugged Joey back. They stayed like that for a while until the bell rang, indicating that it was eight o' clock and students would be arriving anytime now. They walked outside and sat down on the bench outside.

"I love spring weather." Naminé said, now relaxed. Joey looked up at the big oak tree they were sitting under.

"Yeah, me too." Joey felt Naminé rest her head on Joey's shoulder. He rested his head on hers as they waited for the rest of the day to come and go.

Childhood friend – The end.


	5. The Sunflower and the Rose

The Sunflower and the Rose

The fifth installment in the Joey and Naminé series

"The school's talent show was coming up soon." Naminé had been reminding Joey for the past couple of weeks. Joey was still unsure of what he was going to do.

"I don't think I'll be entering this year." Naminé seemed a bit shocked.

"Why not?" she asked, interested in hearing Joey's explanation.

"I dunno, I just think that talent shows have become too revolved around singing songs instead of actual talent. The world has been corrupted by the American Idol revolution." Naminé thought about this for a bit of time. Joey was perfectly right.

"Well… I know Sora and Kairi are singing that Toybox song… what was it… Best Friend?" Joey thought for a second what that would be like. "And the winner gets 10,000 munny!" Joey leaped off of the couch.

"To the CD store!" Naminé giggled to herself a bit. She then whispered to herself.

"Works every time." She got up and followed Joey out to the CD store, laughing to herself all the way.

Joey burst through the door to the CD store to see one person manning the cash register. She had a large wad of gum in her mouth and was reading a magazine she had apparently brought with her, because there wasn't another one like it in the store. Joey tried to get the attendant's attention.

"Um… excuse me, miss-"

"Whaddya want, kid?" Joey tried to remember what kind of song Naminé had been talking about. She ran up next to Joey, out of breath, and whispered into Joey's ear.

"Male-female duet songs." Joey repeated Naminé's selection to the lady. The lady searched on the computer and walked around the store. When she came back, she handed Joey a few CD's. Joey interrupted before she rung the final price.

"Could I please also have the Conker's Bad Fur Day soundtrack?"

"That'll be 400 munny total, sir." Joey emptied his wallet and handed the lady half the pile of munny. "Thank y' very much," she said, sarcastically. "Now git th' hell outta here." Joey nodded, grabbed the remainder of his munny, and walked out, holding Naminé's arm.

"I really hate going in there, sometimes." Joey said to Naminé. She nodded.

"I know what you mean. That lady gives me the creeps."

All of a sudden, a large portal opened up in front of Joey and Naminé. Out flew a young girl, about a year older than Joey and Naminé. Following behind her came a small black cat. The girl started to talk.

"Sunflower, where are we?" Her eyes were still closed, so she didn't get to look around. The black cat looked around and saw Joey and Naminé.

"Kirari, do you know these people?" The girl, apparently named Kirari, looked up and saw Joey and Naminé. She squinted and took a closer look at Joey.

"Wha- Joey?!" Joey seemed to be in as much shock as Kirari was.

"Kirari? What on earth are you doing on Destiny Islands?" Naminé looked confused.

"Who are they?" Kirari looked up at Joey.

"Hey, Joey, who's that girl?" Joey took a deep breath.

"Okay, this is the LAST time I'm explaining this. LAST!" He pointed to Naminé. "Naminé," he pointed to Kirari. "This is my older Sister Kirari. Kirari," He pointed at Naminé again. "This is my girlfriend, Naminé."

"You're Joey's girlfriend?" Kirari asked Naminé.

"Yup. And I'm proud of it." Naminé said as she hugged Joey. Kirari laughed hysterically.

"J-Joey has a girlfriend?! WAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naminé took Kirari being on the ground as an advantage and kicked her on the arm. "Owie, owie, owie, owie!" Kirari said, grabbing her elbow with her other hand. She got up and brushed the sand off of her shirt.

All of a sudden, the portal started to close. A white glove grabbed the inside of the portal and opened it up fully. A tall girl stepped out, about as tall as Joey. Joey fell backwards and hit his head on the ground.

"Serina?!" Joey's same-aged cousin Serina walked out of the portal.

"Yup. Nice to see you too, cuz." Naminé couldn't comprehend all the new people.

"Okay, so this is your sister, and this is your cousin." Naminé tried to make some sense out of the situation.

"Yup." Joey said. "It is pretty Ironic that the last of my living relatives come in at the most random time."

"Living?" Kirari asked. "Who…"

"Mom, Dad, and Vincent." Joey seemed to have been used to the empty spaces in the family. His expression didn't change at all, though.

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"The worst thing of all is that I could've prevented Vincent's death, too." Naminé held Joey's shoulder.

"Joey, there's nothing you could've done about that." Joey's fist unclenched.

"Yeah, you're right. After all," Joey started to speak in a fake accent. "Ma always said life's like a box a' chocolates. Y' never know what yer gonna get." Kirari and Serina stared at each other.

"No she didn't." Joey thought for a bit.

"Oh yeah, I guess that was just a movie Zexion and I saw the other day."

"So," Kirari started a whole new topic all of a sudden. "Where do we live?"

"We?" Joey started to think. Wasn't it just him and Zexion to live at their house? Isn't that why Larexene moved out?

Joey walked through the door.

"Hey Zexion, guess who's here." Zexion folded the magazine he was holding right in front of his face.

"Oh, it's you two." Kirari was taken aback.

"You get used to it after a while." Naminé told Kirari and Serina.

"So, catch us up. What's going on around here?" Serina sat down next to Joey and Naminé, squeezing Joey in between the two. Kirari sat next to Zexion on the couch, and read his magazine over his shoulder.

"Ooh, Zexion, you shouldn't be reading these kinds of magazines." Zexion turned red and flipped the magazine shut.

"It's an ad!" Kirari giggled.

"You're sure being defensive about it, aren't you?" Joey laughed to himself a bit. Naminé and Serina joined in shortly after.

"I'd forgotten what your company was like. I do think you're the first girls in this building since…" He looked over at Naminé. "This morning." Serina looked a bit puzzled.

"Hey Joey, is she, like, your girlfriend or something?" Joey slapped himself in the forehead.

"Didn't I already say I would have explained that for the last time?"

"I suppose you did, but oh well." Kirari giggled at her own success of making Joey go against his own word. Joey quickly explained the story one last time (hopefully).

"I see. So you DO have a girlfriend!" Serina hugged Joey. "My little cousin's growing up!"

"Little? We're the exact same age!" Joey felt himself being choked by her hug. "Killing me! Killing me!" Serina let go of her cousin's windpipe, a little embarrassed.

"So, what is going on around here, anyway?" Joey looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's see…"

"There's our school talent show, for one!" Naminé said, enthusiastically. Serina thought to herself for a bit.

"I'll join." Joey stared at Serina like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? No offense, but you're not a singer, you're more of an actor. I think that you need to think of something that's an actual talent. That's what I was going to do." Serina started to laugh insanely.

"Me? An actor? As if!" She fell out of the chair laughing, giving Joey and Naminé some breathing room. Kirari continued to read Zexion's magazine, pen in hand (to cross out all of the "ads").

"Nope, not appropriate. Uh-uh. Nope." Joey stared over at Kirari.

"See," Joey said to Naminé. "That's why she's my favorite sister."

"I can see why. Kirari's a whole ball of energy."

"Yeah, I can't imagine if she was in the talent show. She'd bounce off the walls." Kirari overheard Joey.

"I'm joining the talent show, then!" Joey slapped himself on the forehead.

"Sometimes she's great to have around, and sometimes I just want to kill her."

"So, where do we sleep?" Serina said, finally done with her laughing fit. Joey and Zexion looked at each other.

"Guest room." Naminé kissed Joey on the cheek, got up, waved goodbye, and walked out the door.

"I'll walk her home." Joey got up and followed her out the door.

Kirari looked around the house.

"So, who's giving us the grand tour?" Zexion set down his magazine to see the girls staring at him.

"Joey, as soon as he gets back." Kirari and Serina sat down on the couch and watched television, waiting for Joey to get back.

That Friday…

It was the day of the talent show. Joey and Naminé stayed up all the night previous to practice. Joey didn't get too much sleep, but he was ready. When Sora and Kairi were done with their act, Naminé and Joey walked up on stage. As the song started, Joey and Naminé began to sing.

Joey: "Don't go breakin' my heart!"

Naminé: "I couldn't if I tried!"

Joey: "Oh, honey if I get restless…"

Naminé: "Baby, you're not the kind."

Joey: "Don't go breakin' my heart!"

Naminé: "Y' take the weight off a me."

Joey: "Oh honey, when you knock on my door…"

Naminé: "I gave y' my key…"

Both: "Woo-hoo! Nobody knows it!"

Joey: "When I was down…"

Naminé: "I was your clown."

Both: "Woo-hoo! Nobody knows it, nobody know- oh owes…"

As their song continued, the audience began to clap along. When the two were done, Joey moved his arm out towards Naminé as she curtsied. Joey bowed, and they both walked off stage.

Naminé sat down next to Joey and hugged him.

"You think we did good?" Joey laughed.

"Of course we did. The audience loved you."

Naminé giggled to herself a bit and kissed Joey. Joey put his arms around Naminé as they both stood frozen for a few seconds. All of a sudden, they heard someone run up to them. It was Kirari, holding something in a bag.

"You two were amazing!" Kirari handed the bag to the two of them. Joey looked inside and reached his hand in. He pulled out half of what seemed to be a necklace. Naminé reached in and pulled out the other half of it. Joey held his half up to Naminé. She put the pieces together and saw that it formed a heart. The two both stared at Kirari.

"It's a love amulet. If you both have a half of it, you'll both be part of each other's lives forever. You'll never be apart for too long." Joey put his half around his neck and tucked it into his shirt.

"Thanks. I doubt it'll really be necessary, though. The longest Naminé and I were apart was when I was on vacation with Zexion." Kirari shrugged and ran off back to the audience. Naminé put her arms around Joey and waited for the awards to be given out.

About fifteen minutes later, they walked back out on stage again, along with the other performers. Kyle, the schools money obsessive, walked up on stage with an envelope.

"Now then," he said. "Our judges, Mr. Gorycki, The lovely, marvelous Mrs. Pal, and Mrs. Blair, have come to a verdict." Someone from the audience threw a tomato at him. He had it soaked into his clothes. "Ah! It'll take me ages to clean this out! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" He ran out into the boys' bathroom. One of the judges grabbed the envelope he dropped and tore it open.

"The winners are Joey and Naminé." Naminé hugged Joey as he took the prize and handed it to Naminé. "Second place is Sydney," A little three-foot sixth grader walked up and took the award.

"Thank you, sir!" She walked off and smiled an adorable smile.

"And third place goes to the I-con anime characters." A group of people dressed in costumes walked up on stage.

"See," Joey said, happily. "It's nice to see that someone can do more than just sing AND win an award. These people performed!"

Naminé laughed. "So Joey, what're you going to spend the money on?" Joey smiled.

"Something I've been wanting to do for ages."

A few hours later, Joey stopped by a beaten down house. He knocked on the door several times. An old man opened the door, surrounded by a small group of children. Joey handed the man the money, bowed, and walked away, Naminé following soon behind.

"Say Joey, what was that place?"

"The local orphanage. It's where Zexion and I stayed for a bit when we first came here. It's basically like a second home to me. I visit often and read to the kids." Naminé scratched her head and ran after Joey. She grabbed him, spun him around, and kissed him.

"I love you." Joey blushed, put his arm around her, and walked her home.

-The Sunflower and the Rose END


	6. Visitor from another World

Visitor from another world

The sixth installment to the Joey and Naminé series.

By The Director

Joey and Naminé sat out on a hammock in Joey's front yard (being that there were at least seven giant oak trees next to each other in one half of the yard). Naminé looked up at the stars. She looked at all of the constellations, the moon, some clouds, and all sorts of other things.

Naminé looked over her shoulder and saw Joey was asleep. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Misa, who was hiding in the tree above, spied on Joey and Naminé. She held up a coconut and got ready to hit Naminé with it. All of a sudden (have you ever noticed I say 'all of a sudden' a tad bit too much?), Joey's pet Chocobo, Conker, flew up and pecked at Misa's head.

Misa fell out of the tree and rubbed her head. She noticed that Naminé started to wake up. Misa got up quickly and ran back to her house. Naminé looked around and didn't see anything. She looked back up at the sky and fell back asleep.

It was winter break. No school for two weeks. Zexion, of course, was unphazed by this because he didn't have a school to go to. Kirari was jumping for joy because she had more time to spend with her brothers. Serina spent all the time in the snow. Joey and Naminé spent their time together (obviously) and Misa spent her time with more of her hair-brained schemes to get Joey all for herself.

So time went by as usual. Naminé and Joey played outside in the snow, Zexion read his magazines, Kirari annoyed Zexion as much as she could, Misa tried to get Joey to herself, and Serina played and shopped. Nothing at all out of the ordinary. Except what happened soon after…

Naminé and Joey were sitting in Naminé's room, watching old television shows. Naminé noticed Joey had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked up at the clock. It was around midnight. She grabbed an extra blanket from the foot of her bed and set it over Joey. She kissed him on the cheek, and fell asleep with her arm wrapped around him.

Kairi came in a bit later to see Naminé asleep while crouching. At first, she thought Naminé was awake. She walked over and saw that they were both asleep. She shook Naminé awake and led her back to her bed. Joey woke up and waved goodbye to Naminé as she was about to fall asleep. She smiled, turned over, and fell asleep.

The next day, the ground was covered in snow. Naminé ran out the door, ready for another day of fun. Joey was sitting on his front porch, talking to Kirari. When Naminé arrived, Joey leapt up, waved goodbye to Kirari, and walked on. The two walked down the pathway they had already set a rut in. By the time they reached a bench, Naminé sat down and rested her head on Joey's shoulder.

"I really hope we can spend every day like this." Joey said, not thinking. Naminé looked up at Joey.

"Since when have you said things like that? Normally, I say things like that." Naminé got up and held her hand out to Joey. She pulled him up as the two walked on. As the two neared town, Naminé was hit with a snowball. Joey turned to see Kairi and Sora sitting behind a palm tree.

Naminé laughed as she grabbed Joey's arm and dove behind a snow bank. The two started to throw snowballs at the other couple. Roxas walked by and was pelted with snowballs. He ran to the side and built a small igloo in about 30 minutes. He started to fire snowballs from the top of the igloo, being there was a hole built just for people his size.

Naminé ducked down and pulled Joey down next to her. Joey looked over at the war scene. He and Naminé looked at each other and nodded. Joey put his index finger and thumb in his mouth and whistled. Kairi, Sora, and Roxas all looked to one direction, where they heard wings flapping.

"Here, Conker!" Joey's Chocobo was coming in to aid them in the war. Joey helped Naminé onto Conker's back as Joey hopped on himself. Naminé held a few snowballs in her hands and threw them down as Conker flew above them. When Conker landed near the ocean, Joey hopped off and helped Naminé down. Joey held his hands out to her, but she slipped getting off and landed on Joey by mistake.

The two walked through town, window-shopping for Christmas. Naminé stopped by the CD store and walked in, holding Joey's arm. She flipped through the classical music while Joey flipped through the video game soundtracks. By the time they were all done for the day and ready to turn in, it was already dark outside. Joey whistled for Conker, but he didn't come.

"Joey, where'd Conker go?" Joey shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's back at my house. That reminds me, I have to feed Banjo and DK." Joey ran back to his house, followed right behind by Naminé. When Joey had finished attending to his pets and the previously missing Conker, Joey walked Naminé home.

They two were shocked to find Naminé's house itself was gone. Most of her possessions, however, were unharmed. Kairi was standing in front of the house, eyes wide open, and a key in her hand, like she was ready to open the front door. Joey and Naminé walked up to her and saw she was in absolute shock.

A bit later, Naminé, Kairi, Joey, Zexion, Kirari, Serina, and Misa were in Joey and Zexion's living room. Joey stood up in front of a large chart that never was there before. Joey picked up a stick from the nearby chair. He pointed at various parts on the chart and started to talk.

"Alright. It seems as though most of your houses have mysteriously disappeared. Although I'm not too happy about it," Joey's expression immediately changed to a state of depression. "You'll all be staying here." Zexion collapsed on the ground as everyone else began to cheer.

"What about Sora and Roxas?" Joey shrugged.

"I dunno. When I called them and left them a message, the day afterwards, they told me they were leaving for vacation. They said they'd be back when we got this whole living arrangement underway." Zexion walked up to his room, sulking. A few seconds later, Joey heard Zexion scream.

Joey and Kirari ran upstairs to see what was the matter. Zexion's room had been stripped of its posters and painted a dark shade of pink. "What… happened… to… my… room…?" Joey scratched his head, looking embarrassed.

"Right. I forgot to mention. Naminé and Kairi will be bunking with you. We've already set out the beds. See?" Joey pointed to two small air mattresses on the floor. "Moving along…" Joey left Naminé and Kairi behind to deal with Zexion.

"Misa, you and Serina will be bunking with Kirari. Zexion will be sleeping on the extra mattress in my room." Misa, Serina and Kirari all started to hop around in a circle yelling 'sleepover'.

Joey walked back over to Zexion's room, grabbed the crying Zexion by the arm, and dragged him back to his room. Joey assured Zexion that he would have his room back in due time. Zexion curled up into a ball on the mattress and fell on his side. Joey waited for everyone to get downstairs. He stood in front of the television and started to talk.

"Alright, now as you can all imagine, it's gonna be hard with five sixteen-year-olds, one eighteen-year-old and a twenty-one-year-old emo living in one household. Seven people all together. Hell, It's hard enough for me keeping a family of six alive in The Sims for too long. So, we need to either conserve food or trust one person to buy a whole bushel of food, and that sure as hell ain't gonna be me."

Joey was getting through clearly to everyone. Misa raised her hand. "Yes?" Joey reluctantly asked.

"Misa has money." Misa took out her purse and slapped a large pile of tens and twenties on the table. Everyone stared back and forth between Misa and the pile of money.

"Um… arigato, Misa-kun…" Misa jumped for joy and hugged Joey.

"Yay! Misa can be helpful to Joey!" Joey breathed heavily.

"Well, I guess I'd better get used to this. We'll all be living together for a while." Naminé looked extremely angry. Joey shook Misa off and hugged Naminé. Naminé calmed down as Joey shut his eyes and fell asleep. A few seconds later, Naminé stuck her tongue out at Misa and rested on Joey's shoulder.

Misa yawned, sat down in the nearest chair, and fell asleep. The remaining members of the household who had enough energy to walk went back to their rooms and fell asleep, leaving Joey, Naminé and Misa in the living room.

The next day, Joey walked into the living room with a letter in his hand. "Bad news. The last of my siblings is visiting this week." Zexion collapsed.

"Not her. I hate her!" Zexion pulled his hood over his head and started to roll on the ground.

"Yup, Sarah is coming by. I haven't a clue how long she'll be here, so don't ask me. She may even end up living here. I sure as hell hope not, but we all need to be prepared for anything."

The doorbell rung. Joey looked back and forth frantically.

"Aw, shit! She's here already!" Zexion and Joey looked at each other. The two dove under the table in the middle of the room.

" Always look on the briiiiiight side of death. Just before you draw your terminal breath. Life's a piece a' shit… when y' look at it… " Joey punched Zexion.

"Shut up, you idiot! She might hear us!" Naminé walked up to the door, not noticing Kirari and Serina were also cowering in fear under the table.

"Naminé, please don't open the door! I'm begging you!" Joey whispered.

"Listen to him! Please!" Kirari started to beg.

Naminé opened the door and let in a girl wearing all green. Her hair, too, was also dyed green. She looked around the house and whistled.

"Wow, they've cleaned up the place since the last time I was here." Sarah looked at Naminé. "Who're you?"

"I'm Joey's girlfriend." Sarah held her hand over her mouth and began to laugh.

"J-Joey has a girlfriend? You're kidding, right? How much is he paying you"

"Actually, no. I'm not kidding. He's a nice kid." Sarah laughed to herself a bit more.

"Sure. Anyways, where's the kid?"

"Hiding under the table." Joey, Kirari, Zexion and Serina all dove out from under the table and ran into their respective rooms. Since Joey and Zexion shared a room by this new bunking mechanism and Kirari, Misa and Serina shared a room now, the two rooms were connected by a large bathroom. The group all ran straight into the bathroom.

"What are we going to do?"

"She'll find us sooner or later!"

"Sooner." Everyone looked at Kirari.

"Whaddya mean sooner?" Joey asked. Kirari was pointing at the door the girls ran through. Sarah was standing in the doorway with an evil smile on her face. The quartet fell back and fainted.

Joey woke up with the feeling something wasn't right. And why was he tied up? Joey looked up and saw that he, Zexion, Kirari and Serina were tied together, hanging over a large group of chickens. Joey and Kirari began to freak out, yet Zexion and Serina were perfectly calm.

"What's so bad about a bunch of chickens?" Zexion couldn't help but ask.

"THEY'RE NOT CHICKENS!!!" Joey and Kirari were some of the only ones who played video games in that family, so they knew exactly what they were up against.

"What are they, then?"

"CUCKOOS!!!" For those few of you who haven't played a Zelda game ever, the cuckoo is a brand of chicken that if hurt, will immediately send in backup from off the screen and start to attack you. They never can die, and they're basically the deadliest things ever, so they're the scariest things in the game.

The group started to swing back and forth and try to get free of the rope. Naminé, who was watching, sighed and walked back inside with Kairi and Misa. They heard a snap come from outside and saw the siblings walk back inside, still tied together. Naminé untied them, laughing a bit to herself.

"It's not that funny." Joey muttered. Naminé took the leftover rope and set it down next to her. Misa looked up at the ceiling and started to sing.

" Careful what you do… 'Cause god is watching your every move… hold my hand in the dark street… for if, you do, I know that I'll be safe. Even if I'm far away, and alone, I can be sure that you'll find… me there. This I know… You draw me close for a while, so quiet… You tell me everything. If I forgot what you'd say, then you'd come and tell me… again. Yes you'd tell me once again… But what happens when I know it all? Then what should I do after that? What then? "

Everyone was staring at Misa when she was done. Kirari looked up at Joey.

"Say, Joey, why exactly DID you two break up?" Joey looked surprised at first and dunked Kirari under the table.

"That's none of your business." Naminé looked a bit worried. She hugged Joey and set a nearby blanket on top of herself and Joey. Joey leaned over and kissed Naminé on her cheek as he fell asleep.

Naminé, once again, stuck out her tongue at Misa and rested on Joey's shoulder. Misa stomped out of the room to where Sarah was.

"I hate that Joey seems to completely forget about the relationship we used to have. He only pays attention to Naminé. It makes Misa sad…" Sarah shrugged.

"Oh well. You really have to just let them know how much you love them. I may not seem like the kind type of person, but back home, there was someone I really cared about. He disappeared one day, though, and I haven't seen him since."

"What happened?"

"Well, he hung out with me because I was nice to him and remembered to include him in things my friends and I did. You like Joey, right?" Misa nodded. "Well, you just need to let him know that. Tell him how special he is to you, and make sure you talk to him and say kind things. That's what Link always loved…"

"Link?"

"Yeah. My old boyfriend…" Misa sighed and walked inside.

The next day, Joey and Naminé were downstairs, talking to each other in what was either spoken quickly or in gibberish. Misa tiptoed downstairs. She snuck up behind Joey and leapt up from her hiding place.

"JOEY-KUN!!!" Misa hugged Joey from behind. "I WUV YOU!!!" Joey blushed a bit and then pushed Misa off.

"Misa! Seriously, don't do that!" Joey was still red in the face. Misa smiled and kissed Joey. Joey smiled and fell into Naminé's lap. Naminé smiled.

"What're you so happy about?"

"Joey fell into MY lap. Not yours." Naminé laughed to herself a bit and carried Joey to his room. Misa looked furious. She breathed heavily, sat down, and watched T.V.

Joey woke up with a few 'Burt and Murray' comic books laid across his bed. Naminé was reading some old comics while she waited for Joey to wake up. Joey rubbed his head and sat up.

"You felling alright?" Naminé asked, while still reading the comic book. Joey nodded as Naminé set down the book.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what happened?"

"Misa kissed you, you fell into my lap, I dragged you up to your room, and then I waited for you to wake up." Joey shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Naminé rolled up next to Joey on his bed and flicked on the television.

"How about we play Brawl?" Joey was surprised at first, but nodded and set up his and Zexion's Wii. Misa heard a few fighting noises coming from upstairs. She ran up and noticed the two playing games.

"This game's winner is… Kirby!" Naminé leapt up and yelled in victory.

"I can't believe Sonic lost to Kirby six times in a row… I even used, like, 30 Final Smashes!" Naminé laughed.

"Speed doesn't always win!" Misa walked in.

"Hey." Joey looked over at Misa.

"Hiya." Misa looked over at Naminé.

"Um… Naminé… could you leave Joey and I alone for a second?" Naminé nodded.

"Sure thing. Just let me know when I can come back in." Misa watched as Naminé left the room. She turned around and sat down next to Joey.

"Joey, I know that you and Naminé are boyfriend and girlfriend and all, but I love you too." Joey blushed a bit. "And… I just want what'll make you happy." Misa hugged Joey tightly. Joey felt a few tears roll from Misa's cheek down to him.

"Misa…" Misa opened her eyes and looked at Joey. "You're a great person, but you know I love Naminé. I'm sorry that it couldn't work between us, but… We can still be friends, right?" Misa nodded.

"Of course. I'd love that very much." Naminé walked back in as the two seemed to be finishing up. Naminé sat on the other side of Joey. Kairi walked in, being she was one of the only people left in the house at that time (where on earth did the rest of the Thompsons disappear to?).

"What's going on in here?" Kairi seemed as though she had just woken up from a nap. Joey shook his head.

"Nothing." Joey stood motionless for a few seconds, and then embraced the three around him at once. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for." Naminé and Misa knew exactly what Joey was talking about as they all got up and walked away.

A short while afterwards, when the quartet was walking outside, Joey stopped in front of everybody. "Pizza's on me!" Everyone ran after Joey as he headed for the ice cream parlor. As they were running, though, Joey stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up and saw a large intergalactic battleship floating right above him.

Joey collapsed on his back and edged himself backwards. The battleship picked him up and flew away just in time for Naminé and Misa to see him. Naminé fell to her knees and began to cry.

The end?


	7. Seven Months later

Seven Months later

The seventh and Final installment of the Joey and Naminé season 1 series

Naminé sat on the beach, waiting for anything to happen. She looked over her shoulder to see Misa walking towards her.

"Hi, Misa." Misa sat down next to Naminé.

"I'm starting to see why you sit down by the beach." Misa said, calmly. "It's really nice down here."

"Yeah." Naminé brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "I just hope he's okay." Misa looked at Naminé.

"I know he is. After all, he had to put up with me for a year." Naminé nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Naminé bent her head down and felt a few tears run down her cheek.

Suddenly, a Gummi ship fell from the sky. Naminé ran out into the shallow half of the ocean, next to the ship, and saw someone crawl out of it. It was Joey. Joey got up and pulled the heart charm from around his neck and held it up to Naminé. While still in the water, Naminé ran up to Joey and embraced him in a hug. She kissed Joey as they both stood there for a while.

As they drew away from each other, Naminé whispered to Joey.

"Welcome back."

Joey smiled. "I'm home."

Joey and Naminé season 1 – THE END

~The Joey and Naminé series is dedicated to my best friend, Emma Shellhamer. Wherever she is, I hope she's having fun.


End file.
